postalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RUNEPATRIARCH
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:WP 20150529 015.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Laughingcow6 (talk) 11:46, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey pal, a friendly reminder: the best way to make pics is through screenshots, they can be done with a keyboard key in the steam version (F12). Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 13:51, March 17, 2016 (UTC)Illuminati You can also hide the HUD using cheats. Press TILDE to drop the developer console, then enter "sissy" to eneble cheat mode and finally enter "shrinkhud". If you want the HUD back just enter "growhud". Thank for your help in this wiki. Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 14:01, March 17, 2016 (UTC)Illuminati Dude, I don't know what you're using to capture those photos but they aren't good. As someone else mentioned before, you can get far superior shots using Steam's built in screenshot tool. Now I'm letting you know this so you can rectify your mistake. If you don't fix this then I'll simply delete the photos myself. This is your only warning. Laughingcow6 (talk) 15:53, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Which page are you going to upload these pictures to? And why does the wiki need them? Pictures shouldn't be uploaded for their own sake, there needs to be some reason for them. And if they're in Polish, why are they on a site for English speakers? That'd be like uploading screenshots from the Russian version (Corkscrew RuLes notwidthstanding) when they should be in the http://ru.postal.wikia.com/ Russian website. Lastly, remember to put your signature at the end of talks so I know who is speaking. Odd thought, if Polish is your native tongue, you could just start a Polish version of the Postal Wiki. Laughingcow6 (talk) 20:55, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey dude, try not to make a mess with the source editor, do not use tags (like ) unless it's necessary and if you need to create a link to another page on this wiki just use double square brackets "[[]]" Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 21:10, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes, go ahead. Just be sure to create the pages much like how I did with Paradise Lost version of Paradise. Paradise (Paradise Lost) It's a bit silly but practical and, if someone thinks of something smarter, it isn't hard to change the title/name. Laughingcow6 (talk) 19:27, April 11, 2016 (UTC) There really isn't a need. With or without the weather effects, the areas still look the same in the revisited areas (hence why I only did the notable locations in Paradise Lost instead of all the areas). You can post the Paradise Lost versions in the regular areas if you want, I won't stop you. Laughingcow6 (talk) 18:04, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh, FUCK! I totally forgot about the Church of VD. Damn it, yes it needs to be added. Take care of that for me, please. I'm spent for today. If not then I'll probably get to it tommorrow. Laughingcow6 (talk) 18:15, April 25, 2016 (UTC) So long as it gets done, it doesn't matter who does it. Just enjoy yourself. Laughingcow6 (talk) 18:47, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Picture replacement If they really are of better quality then go ahead. If there are any problems I'll just revert them. Laughingcow6 (talk) 20:07, October 12, 2016 (UTC) A word of advice, you can remove the HUD in POSTAL 2 by binding a key to "shrink HUD" in the options. This allows you to take pictures without the HUD Laughingcow6 (talk) 17:50, October 14, 2016 (UTC)